


Letters in the Rock (CHALLENGE)

by duciferscruff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DEAN is a man of letters... sort of, Gabriel... well its GABE!!!, Lucifer isnt killing cause he promised his brother, M/M, challenge, dean is the first human he hasn't wanted to punish for being so damn happy, like to the point to wear he can almost keep up with his angel boyfriend... almost ;D, or to put them out of their misery..., sam is a REALLY F ing GOOD MAN OF LETTERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duciferscruff/pseuds/duciferscruff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTES: Ok so bear with me for a second… or 600.<br/>Abaddon never tried to kill the men of letters , therefore dean and Sam never become hunters (but they still exist what with how high priority the whole John/Mary thing was to the Cherubs), Mary never dies (seeing as Azazil is definitely no Knight of hell, Dean never goes back in time  cause grandpa’s still around, so Mary never makes that deal that leads to demon-blood Sam and her burning on the ceiling of sams nursery), Dean now without the extreme pressure that hunting and looking out for Sam has graduated high school, and even college. He is an archeologist.<br/>Now Lucifer (having made peace with his brother, ergo averting any Christian apocalypse) has decided to have a bit of fun revealing a few jokes he’s sown through time… he never expected to find one he didn’t write<br/>…and finally Gabriel has been orchestrating the meeting and work of his big brother and the righteous man god had once told him was coming, but he never would have thought the man destined to civilize Luci would be his boyfriends BROTHER!!!<br/>please write this for me the idea is gonna get forgotten if you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters in the Rock (CHALLENGE)

... write this and you will become my support system to write some stories I'm already working on I have too many stories not enough attention span adopt this idea please

_**OH** _

PS; please make luci (Nick)Lucifer

 


End file.
